Pastel del Chocolate
by Uit G Kunllen
Summary: ¿Hay algo mejor que una rebanada de pastel de chocolate?


Era uno de esos días, donde parece que nada puede salir peor, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Candy. Estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa en su cafetería favorita, afuera ya estaba ocultándose el sol.

Se despertó muy temprano, para ir a la universidad, tenía un importante examen de Microbiología seguido de uno de bioquímica clínica en la facultad de medicina. Y casi no había tenido oportunidad de estudiar como hubiera deseado pues los turnos en el hospital en su trabajo de enfermera habían sido muy pesados esas últimas semanas.

Se sentía cansada, frustrada, nada había salido bien en ese día, en los exámenes le había ido fatal, casi podía asegurar que sacaría notas bajas si no es que reprobaba, pero quería estudiar para Doctora en Pediatría. Un par de años después de terminar la carrera de enfermera de quirófano, lo había decidido y ahí estaba, estudiando medicina y trabajando para mantenerse, para pagar la escuela, al menos la parte que le correspondía, pues gozaba de una generosa beca.

Pero no solo los exámenes habían sido lo único que había salido mal en ese día. La jefa de enfermeras "Gruñona Flammin" la había estado molestando todo el turno, bueno de ahí venia su apodo, era gruñona, mal encarada, muy exigente y siempre estaba de mal humor. Nunca se metía con Candy y si lo hacía era rara la ocasión, pero ese día, parecía que el propósito de su vida era molestar, fregar, atosigar, regañar, reclamar y culpar de todo cuanto pasaba en el hospital a Candy, tan así que Candy estuvo a punto de perder los estribos y gritarle, pero si gritaba podría perder el empleo y luego ya no habría dinero para pagar nada, tenía que aguantar a la "Gruñona Flammin", "solo faltan unas horas y acaba el turno," se había repetido así misma varias veces durante su turno en el hospital.

Por eso Candy que estaba sentada viendo por la ventana, el ir y venir de la gente, pensando en todo y en nada, se sentía cansada, mal humorada, no quería pensar, ni que la molestaran, no quería ver a nadie. Porque para variar como buen viernes por la tarde, apenas había puesto un pie afuera del hospital y ahí estaba el patético de Neal, como siempre, con un horrendo ramo de flores amarillas, que según él eran las más caras de todas, pero que importaba el precio, si eran horribles, olían fatal y la procedencia era aún peor. Como cada viernes le pidió a Candy que salieran juntos, pero a ella no le gusta Neal, al contrario, le da nauseas, es el tipo más descerebrado, patán, ruin e imbécil que puede existir en la faz de la tierra. Pero hoy, no solo le había pedido salir con él, sino que le había propuesto matrimonio. Que no le basta con las miles de veces que Candy le ha dicho rotundamente que no y el porqué de su rechazo ?. No parecía que no, o no entendía o era sordo, si definitivamente era sordo o muy idiota.

Por eso, después de librase de Neal había decidido ir a tomar una taza de te para relajarse un poco, y olvidar aunque sea un poco el horrible día que había tenido, y creía que ya lo estaba logrando cuando de pronto llego la mesera y se acerco a Candy con un plato en la mano.

-Disculpa que te moleste Candy, pero el joven que está sentado en aquella mesa me pidió que te diera esto.

Candy miro como Rosy dejaba enfrente de ella un plato con una rebanada del delicioso pastel de trufa crocante que servían en ese lugar. es que no era un simple pastel, cada bocado era como besar a un ángel: El pan era suave, en medio tenía una capa de mouse de trufa que era aun más suave que el pan, se desasía al contacto con la lengua y el paladar, era suave, cremoso, y después otra capa del delicioso pan de chocolate, cubierto por una pasta crocante de chocolate amargo decorado con algunas fresas. Simplemente Candy jamás había probado un pastel tal delicioso como ese. Es más jamás había probado algo que se sintiera así de delicioso, tan firmen y tan suave al mismo tiempo. Bueno en realidad si, había estado en unos brazos firmes que la sostenían mientras unos labios suaves la hacían derretir. Pero de eso hacía ya mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando estaba en el Colegio San Pablo en Londres. Y al dueño de esos brazos y esos labios no lo veía desde aquel entonces.

Candy, con un suspiro. volteo a ver al sujeto que le había mandado el pastel, pero no lograba ver bien su rostro pues el sombrero que traía puesto el caballero se lo impedía. Volteo a ver de nuevo el plato que tenía enfrente dudosa. no sabía qué hacer.

-No sé si deba aceptarlo Rosy, ¿Te dijo al menos su nombre o el porque me manda una rebanada de pastel?

-No, no me dijo nada solo que te trajera una rebana de pastel de Trufa crocante. ¿Por que no lo aceptas Candy?, Es tu favorito.

-Es que no se si sea lo correcto, no sé, me encanta este pastel, pero no se quien me lo manda ni porque.

Candy volteo a ver de nuevo al caballero que le había mandado el pastel, pero ya no estaba ahí, a donde se había metido? tal vez ya se había ido,

-¿A quién buscas pecosa?, ¿Acaso ya no te gusta el pastel de chocolate?

Candy volteo hacia atrás, donde provenía la voz.

-Terry!, eres tú, tú me mandaste el pastel.

-Claro que si pecosa, ¿Quien más podría ser? ¿Quién mas puede saber que amas al chocolate más que a cualquier cosa?

-Bueno, no amo al chocolate más que a otra cosa, es más justo en este momento deseo algo más que el chocolate.

-¿A si? y se puede saber qué es?

Candy solo sonrió y se lanzo a sus brazos, sabía que Terry la atraparía. Y no se equivoco, La atrapo, la atrajo a su cuerpo mientras la cubría con sus brazos firmes como aquella capa de chocolate crocante; levanto la cara de Candy suavemente con su dedo, tiernamente para verla a los ojos y posó suavemente sus labios en los de Candy, eran suaves, muy suaves como el pan del paste, después el beso se convirtió en algo un poco más profundo que derretía a Candy la desasía como el mouse de Trufa. Era algo igual de delicioso que ese pastel de trufa crocante que tanto le gustaba.

No, no era igual de delicioso que ese pastel de trufa, era mucho mejor, los fuertes brazos de Terry, sus suaves labios y su contacto que la hacían derretir, Definitivamente Terry era mejor, mucho mejor.


End file.
